Rhythm in Sound
by Serpentseeker
Summary: The thought of life without rhythm scares Kabuto. Fortunately his life is currently full of it. OrochimaruKabuto


Disclaimer: Neither of these characters are mine.

**xxxXxxx**

Life in Sound falls into a rhythm. Kabuto likes that. Life without rhythm - although he'll never admit that because it can and will be used against him - scares him. The thought of not knowing what he'll be doing the next day, who will be approaching him, where his next meal will coming from, scares him so badly that sometimes he bolts upright in bed, clammy and panting and praying his fears never come true.

Fortunately he knows all of those things at the current time. But he knows it won't always be that way. Both he and Orochimaru know he isn't quite loyal. His ambitions just so happen to coincide with Orochimaru's right now. Of course Orochimaru doesn't let his not-complete-loyalty go ignored. Orochimaru demands something from him, something Kabuto can easily provide.

Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away. Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away.

Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away. Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away.

Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place -

"Kabuto."

The voice is silky and attention demanding and Kabuto doesn't go unaffected. It is a fight to control himself - he instinctively wants to hunch his shoulders, following the age-old instinct of making yourself as small as possible. He manages to control his body and the only sign that he isn't relaxed is his death-grip he was on the handle of the scalpel. Doing his best to appear calm, Kabuto places it away and continues the rhythm that Orochimaru broke.

Orochimaru ignores the refusal to turn around; it is a song they've danced to before. And in this dance he's in the lead and so he takes the first step.

By the time Orochimaru's arms are wrapped around his waist Kabuto has his body under complete control. The rhythm of cleaning scalpels continues and he ignores the tight grip around his waist, the head on his shoulder and the smug grin against his cheek.

"Payment time, Kabuto."

That's all he needs to hear. Calmly he places the scalpel down. Orochimaru loosens his grip enough so Kabuto can turn around and drop to a crouch. There is silence in the lab - the only sound is the rustle of cloth as Kabuto moves the layers aside.

Kabuto is very good with his mouth. All shinobi have to be. A shinobi's mouth will inevitably save him someday. Orochimaru likes that fact. Orochimaru takes advantage of that fact.

It doesn't bother Kabuto - not any more. At first he got a bit unnerved but now it's just part of the rhythm that makes up life in Sound. His head movements, the way he places his mouth, the way he moves his tongue are as perfectly choreographed as the finest dance. It has been practiced many times and this is just one of those practices.

It doesn't last long - as it has already been stated, Kabuto has refined his skills. Once it is over Kabuto silently moves Orochimaru's clothes back in place and gazes up at him impassively. The light catches his glasses and it is hard to fight the smirk down because Kabuto can see every one of Orochimaru's expression but the man can't see his. He knows it infuriates him. It's part of the reason why he hasn't fixed his eyes already.

There is a strange expression on Orochimaru's face as he gazes down at Kabuto. It is soon wiped away, replaced with the usually smug, sardonic smile.

"Good job," he says. He smoothes a hand briefly over Kabuto's hair and leaves as silently as he came.

Kabuto gazes after him for a long moment, unnerved by the change in rhythm. However, dwelling on it would change the rhythm even more. So Kabuto stands, wipes a hand over his mouth and returns to his normal rhythm.

Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away. Pick up scalpel. Scratch dried blood off. Rinse in hot water. Wipe. Place away. Pick up scalpel...


End file.
